


The Bonfire

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining, first crushes, the bonfire scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: Newt can't help but watch Thomas, trying to figure out why he seems so familiar in the bonfire light.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Bonfire

he watched the new kid in the dim light of the bonfire behind them. he couldn’t stop the small smile spreading across his lips behind his cup. 

he’d not known thomas that long—as his memory serves him anyway—yet he felt as though he’d known him for years after talking to him for the last hour. 

the brunet turned back around, catching the blond’s stare. 

“what’re you looking at, newt?” the boy asked. 

newt’s smile broadened and he shook his head, the butterfly feeling building up. “nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> this originated on my twt. if you'd like to read it there, here's the link: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1321536451553697794?s=20


End file.
